Keyblade Graveyard
The is a world which appears in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. It was first revealed in Kingdom Hearts II's secret ending, "The Gathering". Setting All that has been seen in this world is a deserted sand area. This could be because Keyblade Graveyard only consists of sand and nothing else. The area looks faintly like "The Great Maw" in the Radiant Garden. Some of the scenery appears to have battle scars left from the Keyblade War. Somewhere on this world is a field covered in the Keyblades of the Keyblade Masters who fell during the Keyblade War. The open spaces in the Keyblades creates a crossroads. In Ven's Scenario, Vanitas is fought for the first time on 'The Battleground. ' Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Terra goes to the Keyblade Graveyard and meets up with with Aqua and Ven. Master Xehanort appears alongside Vanitas, and explains to them that this was the place were a great battle took place, the Keyblade War, also revealing his intentions to use the X-Blade to unlock Kingdom Hearts and unleash the secrets of the Keyblade War upon the worlds. An epic battle ensues, and after Master Xehanort freezes Ven and drops him off a cliff, and Vanitas knocks Aqua unconsious, Terra uses the darkness in his heart to fight Master Xehanort. Terra defeats him, but this allows Master Xehanort to take over Terra's body, thus creating Xehanort. However, Terra's soul finds its way into his discarded armor, creating the Lingering Sentiment. The two fight, eventually ending with the Lingering Sentiment winning. He knocks Xehanort unconsious, and a huge blast (created by the shattered X-Blade) teleports Xehanort to another world. The Lingering Sentiment kneels down, and swears to Aqua and Ven that one day, he will end this conflict. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' In Disney Castle, a portal to the Keyblade Graveyard appears in the Hall of the Cornerstone. Chip and Dale summon Sora, Donald and Goofy, who enter the portal and find the Lingering Sentiment alone in the Keyblade Graveyard. The Lingering Sentiment first wonders if Sora is Aqua, Ventus, Riku or even Xehanort. Calling out Xehanort's name, the Lingering Sentiment engages Sora in a fierce battle. Sora manages to defeat the Lingering Sentiment, who respectfully acknowledges Sora as a true Keyblade Master and then returns to his normal position. If Sora comes back to challenge him again, the Lingering Sentiment agrees to fight, but states to Sora that he has nothing left to give him save for his hatred for Xehanort. Characters Image:TERRA1.png|Terra (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Image:Image5.png|Ventus (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Image:AQUA1.png|Aqua (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Image:Master Xehanort.png|Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Image:Xehanort-AnsemDesciple_CG.jpg|Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep & Kingdom Hearts II) Image:Vanitas.png|Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Image:Mickey_BbS.png|Mickey Mouse (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Image:Terra-Armor.jpg|Lingering Sentiment (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix) Gallery File:Ven_Freeze_BBS.jpg|Aqua holding frozen Ventus. File:Terra_and_Master_Xehanort.jpg|Terra summoning his keyblade. File:Sunset_Horizons.jpg|Terra talking with Xehanort. File:KeybladeGraveyard.jpg|Keyblade Graveyard World Trivia *The capital letters in the logo for the Keyblade Graveyard slightly resemble real Keyblades. The "K" bears resemblance to the teeth of the Earth Shaker, the "E" resembles the teeth of the Fresh Breeze, the "G" bears similarity to the guard of the Rain Fall , and the final "D" resembles the guard of the Kingdom Key complete with the keychain, albeit featuring Sora's Crown Pendant rather than the regular chain. *This is the only world in the entire series to have no natural residents, though Vanitas, Vanitas's Sentiment, Xehanort, and the Lingering Sentiment were created here. Category:Worlds Category:Realm of In-Between Category:Keyblade Graveyard